


Coming for You

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: The shark stalks his prey.





	Coming for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamAngel3766](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Was Born to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964612) by [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj). 



> Takes place in a parallel universe of the alternate universe of LoZ:BotW found in my fic "I Was Born to Love You"

As Sidon approaches from behind, you can hear it, faintly at first, but it's there: the shark's theme from Jaws. All instances of the lower pitch are replaced with a 'swiggity' and all instances of the higher pitch are replaced with a 'swooty.' Quietly at first - swiggity swooty . . . swiggity swooty . . . - then, gradually, an accelerando - swiggityswootyswiggityswootyswiggityswooty - now, as Sidon closes in, the crescendo! - SWIGGITYSWOOTYSWIGGITYSWOOTYSWIGGITYSWOOTYSWIGGITYSWOOTY - then, with jaws wide open - COMING FOR THAT BOOTY - and just like that, the deed is done! The shark's powerful bite has found it's target."

*cut to Sidon biting Link's ass as Link is lining up his pool shot. Link lets out a yelp and screws up his shot.


End file.
